dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Ziegler
Angela Ziegler is a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX, and a member of Overwatch. She is important to many clashers for helping the injured to recover and resurrecting the fallen ones. Appearance Mercy is a caucasian female with white and gold armor, wings resembling an Angel's wings on the back and glowing out beams, resembling feathers. She has white hair and a ring above her head. Her staff is black and white, the top of it looking somewhat like a pickaxe. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Caduceus Staff: **Can heal others **Can help others deal more damage *Caduceus Blaster: **Small gun, shoots out small rounds **Can deal a decent amount of damage **Isn't the best for every battle. *Armor, gives protection *Wings allow her to glide Abilities *Mercy can glide to nearby allies. *Her ultimate can resurrect fallen or heal critically injured clashers Personality Angela is usually calm and soft, also friendly. She cannot defend herself well and requires assistance from others when attacked by something stronger than her. She will heal any good clashers if she senses that someone needs healing (does not include stubbed toes). Pre-Clash Biography A guardian angel to those who come under her care, Dr. Angela Ziegler is a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. Ziegler rose to become the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Because her parents had been taken by war, Ziegler was opposed to the organization's militaristic approach to keeping global peace. Ultimately, she recognized that Overwatch offered her the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. As Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing in frontline crises. The result was the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which Ziegler herself piloted on many Overwatch missions. When the group was faced with a series of allegations, Ziegler was interrogated in the hearings conducted by the United Nations. In light of the fight between Overwatch members Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, Ziegler admitted that the outcome had been inevitable. They had drifted further and further apart ever since Morrison had been chosen over Reyes for the position of strike commander, and that rift had widened despite her efforts. Despite her contributions to Overwatch, she was often at odds with her superiors and the organization's overarching aims. When Overwatch dissolved, Ziegler dedicated herself to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled. Angela entered the clash and met late Undyne and Co., where a day after she entered, Widowmaker and an army of Omnics attacked. Many of the clashers died, but luckily, she had resurrected them, saving the clash for the first time. After defeating Widowmaker as a fusion, another day after, the Lich Dragon attacked, who also killed most of the clashers with ease except Undyne and Alphys. Mercy was severely injured, but Undyne and Alphys did their best to protect her and waited for her to activate her ultimate. She resurrected the clashers, saving the clash for the second time as they defeated the skeletal dragon. But, once Undyne and Co. finally disbanded, she went off on her own (after helping them defeat Red). Ziegler then met Melissa Brown while alone, where they slowly gained a relationship with each other. They stayed together since. Notable Actions Nirn Mercy appeared abruptly in a battle taking place in the Imperial City, against Crow. She nearly died from the battle, but successfully survived as well as help the others in battle and resurrect many citizens killed. Angela is now working to help rebuild the Imperial City, but along the way, met Pit and Thomas. Thomas mugged her and took her staff. She escaped the Imperial City successfully, screaming in a car with Alex and a soldier. She then helped in battle against an undead attack in Solitude. StarCraft Relationships Melissa Mercy usually follows Melissa around. She likes her. A lot. Undyne Angela, while not valuing Undyne the most, heals her from injuries whenever in need and obeys her. Sometimes, she can ignore Undyne, mostly on accident. This results in making Undyne angry. Genji Genji is considered a friend to Mercy. She was the one who saved him from death, and as of a result, Genji thanks Mercy often. Trivia *Mercy likes Melissa. A lot. *In order to speak German at times, the writer must use non other than Google Translate. This results in inacurrate sentences. **Thankfully, Galaxy can help make a few words in the sentences make sense, due to him knowing a portion of German. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Category:Overwatch Category:Germans Category:Swiss Category:Members of Overwatch Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Player Characters Category:Sissy